Known spacing retainers are arranged between the structural steel fabrics in order to hold such structural steel fabrics at a predetermined spacing from each other. In such arrangements the spacing retainers are not sufficiently firmly arranged in many cases so that the spacing retainers fall over under the loads which frequently occur during concrete construction, and can no longer fulfill their purpose. However, it is indispensable for the reinforcement that the structural steel fabrics remain maintained in their relative positions until solidification of the concrete.